Jamais seul et pourtant
by lisounette
Summary: ATTENTION SPOILERS tome 7, ne lisez pas si vous ne l'avez pas lu.Résumé à l'interieur, one shot sur les jumeaux Weasley.


Atention spoilers tome 7, pas très satisfaite de la fin, mais qui m'a donné l'inspiration. J'ai trouvé que les Wesley sont un peux oubliés

Titre:Jamais seul et pourtant

Genre: J'ai mis général, j'hésitais à mettre tragedy ou drama mais je pense que ça ne cole pas trop

Résumé: Ce passe entre la fin du 7 et l'épilogue.Georges rend vistite à son frère Fred sur sa tombe, Georges raconte... (puis je ne suis pas doué pour les résumé!)

* * *

Jamais seul et pourtant:

Alors que le soleil se couchait paresseusement, dans une douce couleur orangée et que les dernières feuilles rouges et jaunes des arbres tombaient. Un jeune homme se tenait debout raide devant une tombe, il avait les cheveux roux et il lui manquait une oreille.

« Salut Fred. Ça fait un an déjà, et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la force de venir te voir. Mais aujourd'hui je suis là. Il faut que tu m'excuse, ça fait bien longtemps que j'aurais du venir, mais je n'en n'avais pas la force, un an mais je n'arrive pas à oublier, d'ailleurs je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas. Quand on nous voyait, on disait ils sont inséparables, jamais l'un sans l'autre, la preuve hein ? Qui aurait pu l'imaginer, et pourtant c'est arrivé, c'est comme ça, tu es parti et moi je suis toujours là, seul et triste. Je ne rigole plus je ne blague plus. Aurait on pu l'imaginer ? On avait toujours le sourire, toujours à plaisanter, à faire des farces et des bêtises. Je me rappelle Poudlard, le nombre de fois où on a été en retenue, je suis sûr qu'on a battu un record, même en ne faisant que six années. Tu es parti avec le sourire, ta dernière action aura été de rigoler. Tu es parti sans t'en rendre compte. Je pense que c'est ce que tu aurais voulu. Maman t'a vengé en même temps elle a aussi vengé Sirius et plein d'autre, elle a tué Bellatrix. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, elle était folle de rage. Mais même si elle t'a vengé, ça ne fait pas tout, tu n'est plus là et moi je suis seul, ce n'est plus comme avant, je me lève seul, je mange seul, je suis seul quand je marche dans la rue, à chaque fois que je parle je m'attend à t'entendre finir ma phrase mais rien ne vient, le silence, je n'est jamais été aussi seul. On aurait pu être heureux, continuer à vivre, continuer à rigoler mais seul ça me semble impossible. Je n'ai pas continué le magasin de farces et attrapes, je ne pouvais pas, c'était à nous. Sans toi je ne peux plus continuer, je n'es plus d'idée. Du coup je reçois plein de lettres qui me demande de le reprendre, surtout des élèves de Poudlard, même du ministère crois moi. Mais ils ne savent pas ce que je ressens, ils ne le seront jamais. Après tout peut être qu'un jour je m'y remettrai. Qui sait ? J'ai changé, énormément changé, je m'enterre, reste seul, ne parle plus, ne vis plus enfin j'essaie de ne pas le montrer mais ce n'est qu'un masque après tout. Pourtant la vie continue. Harry a tué Voldemort, le soir même où tu es parti, il est plus célèbre que jamais, d'un côté je le plain. Une nouvelle vie sans peur au milieu des deuils a commencé. On aurait du être ensemble, heureux. Mais je n'arrive pas à tourner la page. Le monde s'est arrêté de tourner pour moi. Tu as été rattrapé par les ténèbres deux heurs avant le soleil, c'était trop tard. Je pense à tous ceux qui sont morts, aux parents sans enfants et aux enfants sans parents. Nymphadora et Remus sont mort eux aussi, le petit Teddy se retrouve orphelin alors qu'il aurait du avoir une belle vie avec des parents aimants. Heureusement Harry est là, il joue très bien son rôle de parain. Il est maintenant avec notre petite Ginny, elle va très bien. Et Ron et Hermione se sont enfin avoué leur sentiment, je ne te dis pas le ménage ! Ils ont un bel avenir devant eux. Ah si j'allais oublier, Rogue est mort lui aussi, ou plutôt le professeur Rogue, tu sais le bâtard graisseux comme on l'appelait. C'est Voldemort qui la tué. En fait, il était de notre côté jusqu'au bout, il agissait sous les ordres de Dumbledore. Tu me croiras peut être pas mais il avait ordonné lui-même à Rogue de le tuer car il était condamné. Je parle, je parle et il se fait tard, je vais devoir y aller car la vie continue, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, je te promets de revenir régulièrement et de te raconter tout ce qui se passe. Maintenant que je suis venu une première fois je viendrai plus régulièrement. A plus frangin. »

Il essuya une larme égaré sur sa joue puis sorti une photo de sa poche et la déposa sur la pierre dur et froide. On pouvait y voir deux garçons parfaitement identiques entrains de rigoler, il avaient les mêmes tailles, les mêmes cheveux roux, les mêmes sourires. On aurait pu croire qu'ils n'étaient qu'un seul mais ils étaient deux. Ils étaient inséparables et pourtant ils avaient été séparés.

« … Notre p'tit Teddy a dit son premier mot aujourd'hui :_ Papa _ avec sa petite voix de bambin. Tout le monde était heureux mais pas moi, il ne verra jamais son père ni sa mère. Il ne pourra jamais appeler ses vrais parents _papa, maman..._ »

« … C'était un grand jour aujourd'hui, personne n'a travaillé, c'était férié. Ça fait deux ans que Voldemort est défait, deux ans que la guerre est terminée mais aussi deux ans que tu es parti. Le ministère a inauguré un monument au mort à Poudelard. Et devine quoi, il y a ton nom comme c'est ironique non ? Mort pour le monde sorcier! Ça te fait une belle paire de jambes. Il y a aussi Ninphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Severus Rogue et plein d'autre élèves que l'on connaissait…. »

« … Il est né aujourd'hui, c'est un garçon, Harry a voulu l'appeler James et Ginny n'a pas pu dire non, c'est comme ça. Ce que j'aurai aimé que tu sois là, que tu vois ces petits bras, ces petites jambes potelées. …. »

« …Demain est un grand jour pour Teddy, il rentre à Poudlard, alors il stresse. Je crois qu'il a peur de ne pas être à Griffondor. Moi je suis sur qu'il y sera, et demain soir il prendra notre place dans les dortoirs. Est-ce que tu te rappelle notre premier jour à Poudelard, moi je m'en rappelle, personne n'arrivait à savoir qui était qui, on m'appelait Fred et toi Georges. Maintenant ce n'est plus jamais Fred, c'est George tout le temps… Dès la première semaine on s'est retrouvé en retenue, on avait fait exploser la salle de classe de Rogue, et Mc Gonagal en avait déjà mare de nous… »

« … Albus Severus Potter, encore une fois c'est Harry qui l'a choisi. James était tout content d'avoir un petit frère. Il y a des fois où je me dis qu'il nous ressemble, très tapageur. Hermione aussi est enceinte. Un nouveau Weasley va arriver…. »

« …Elle s'appelle Rose et a les même cheveux roux et les mêmes tâches de rousseur. Une vrai Weasley… »

« …Hugo et Lily sont arrivés. Je ne te dis pas de qui est Lily tu le sais déjà. Cette fois ci je crois que c'est les derniers… »

« Ils sont tous grand maintenant, James à fait sont entrée à Poudelard hier et devine quoi il est à Griffondor. J'ai l'impression que les profs on peur que ce soit un nouveau James Potter… »

« … Ils m'ont encore posé cet question _dit tonton George, pourquoi t'es triste ?_ Alors moi comme à chaque fois je leur réponds _c'est que j'ai perdu une partie de moi-même. _Mais ils ne comprennent pas, ils ne savent pas, peut être qu'un jour ils comprendront…. »

« … Tout le monde était là pour Noël, on a fait une gigantesque bataille de neige qui a durée toute l'après midi, tout le monde y a participé. Il y avait Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, les enfants et même papa et maman y ont participé. Dix sept personnes ça fait du monde. Mais il manquait une personne qui aurait du être là devine qui, sans laquelle la fête était incomplète. Tu me manques énormément Fred…. »

FIN

* * *

Bon alors voilà vous êtes arrivé au bout, félicitations! A partir de maintenant, vous avez le droit de tout faire, crier, pleurer, rire, ... engeuler l'auteur euh non peut-être pas. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si ça vous a plus... 


End file.
